


Just Viewing

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, If GOT and Dr Who had a baby, Smut, Time Travel, horny sansa, jon is just jon, multi dimensions, sansa is from the modern day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Imagine Game of Thrones mated with Dr Who - this story would be their offspring!Sansa is a student in a modern AU - in this universe it is very similar to present day - except that time travel is possible. You can use these machines to transport yourself to certain moments in time and just 'view' what happened...... Obviously something goes terribly wrong and Sansa not only goes back in time but seemingly gets hurtled into a different universe! Winterfell - where?! The Wall - What?! Jon Snow - Who?!





	1. Winterfell?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooopps- I started another one when I should have concentrated on my current fics - oh well!! This has been in my head for a while....let me know what you think! Too nerdy?
> 
> Oh yes - Sansa is not a stark. There is no Sansa in the Stark kids line up - Robb, Jon, Arya, Bran & Rickon

'Time Viewers' most people called them - although there was some long scientific acronym that stood for many complicated words that Sansa never bothered to learn to understand.

She was stood in one now. There were lots of different types on the market and her university held one that would be considered 'middle of the range'. It wasn't as basic as the ones she'd used at school to witness important historic moments like the pilgrims reaching American shores or The Great Fire of London. Those ones tended to have tonnes of wires and a headset, much like the old 'virtual reality' games.

No, this one wasn't as high-tech as the top of the range Time Viewers, where all you needed to do was slap on your pre-programmed wristband and press a couple of buttons and -hey presto- you're watching Henry VIII meet Anne Boleyn for the first time. This one, stationed in the history department at her university, comprised of a single glass 'pod' to stand in that was hooked up to a large computer with three screens.

Sansa had used this Time Viewer once before - Fashion students obviously don't get first pick on booking the machine - that normally goes to History students first (of course), then Medical students so that they can witness scientific breakthroughs and past operation practices. Most other students don't get a look in.

Sansa managed to win her time on the machine in a competition. She used her opportunity to visit a popular ballroom in the 1920s so that she could marvel at the beaded 'flapper girl' dresses and their fast Charlston dancing - she was allowed 3 minutes and it wasn't enough.

But now it was the dead of night. Sansa, her date - the very handsome Loras and his friend Renly had all snuck into the locked history department. Sansa knew they wouldn't have been able to have this 'date' without Renly, what with him not only being a History student but a staff technician as well, but it didn't stop her from being irritated by the fact.

Sansa had been flirting with Loras, for nearly 3 months now. They'd had one date already that ended in a kiss. That wasn't enough for her - Sansa was horny! She'd gotten out of a terrible relationship just before starting her uni placement - over a year ago - and not had sex since. Most of her student loan seemed to be going towards batteries for her vibrating silicone friend 'big boy'.

So here she was - Renly snuck the pair in and knew how to work the machine. Besides, they needed someone to bring them back to the here and now after their 'date'.

"So.....when and where do you want to go"? Loras grinned down at her, his arm draped around her shoulder.

"I don't mind....honestly......as long as I'm not witnessing something gory like a battle or a beheading" Sansa returned Loras' smile.

"Ok, I'm sure Renly can find a suitable portal on file - can't you mate"? He called to his dark haired friend walking ahead of them. Renly turned and nodded sheepishly.

Sansa would have to go first - the pod only took one person at a time. The Time Viewer would then transport her body to a different time and place for a maximum of 10 minutes (the more expensive models let you stay for up to an hour). Each journey can only be made from the modern day to a 'portal'.

All Sansa knew about portals was that they were programmed by some serious nerds. They were gateways at different places and times. Each one was programmed at various historical events and new ones were being created all the time. It was important to stay close to your portal when 'viewing' as it was your only way back to your present day.

Sansa remembers being terrified to leave her portal the one time she'd been a viewer. She never strayed more than two feet away from the shimmering gateway. She thought it looked a little like the air above a heated road on an incredibly hot day.

Sansa also remembers how self conscious she'd felt at that Art Deco style ballroom. She knew the people from the past couldn't see, hear or touch her - she was just there to 'view' (scientists never developed a way to physically interact with the past - fearing it too risky) never-the-less, she felt terribly underdressed in her hoody and jeans compared to those beautiful women in tasseled sequin dresses and feathers in their short cropped bob hair. They were so glamorous.

"Comfortable"? Loras asked as he closed the door on the glass pod. Sansa nodded her response.

Renly was busy at the computer, trying to find an interesting 'time and place' for them to visit.

"Don't worry - Ren knows what he's doing and I'll be along straight after" he said, flashing a dazzling smile at her. Sansa took a deep breath.

_I hope he finds somewhere romantic - watching an original production of Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet or an important Royal Wedding?_

Sansa's face turned red when she suddenly remembered that some portals had been created by perverted scientists for 'history porn' - portals that allowed you to watch historical figures have sex. A large part of her now realised how very horny she was as she admitted to herself that she might perhaps prefer watching 'history porn' than watching one of Shakespear's plays.

_A credible Uni wouldn't have anything like that on file to use anyway....would they?_

She watched nervously in the pod as Loras went to Renly's side to discuss the destinations available to them. Sansa tugged on her little black dress she'd donned for the night. It was her tightest one - her 'fuck me' dress - if this didn't get Loras' pulse going then nothing would! It was a smooth stretchy fabric and clung to her every curve, the hem came scandalously high on her thighs. Sansa clicked her strappy black sandles together. They were incredibly high heeled but made her sashay when she walked - she felt confident and sexy in her outfit.

"Oh this is an interesting one" Renly piped up, bent over the large screen.

Loras looked at the computer where Renly was pointing at something, although Sansa could tell that he, like Sansa, wouldnt have a clue at what he was looking at - even with Renly explaining in his ear.

"I've not seen one with this configuration before" she heard him mutter.

_That doesn't sound comforting. I don't want to be sent to some unknown portal._

Before she could voice her concerns, she heard Loras making approving noises and saw him clap Renly on the back.

He walked back to her in the machine. "We've found the perfect portal"! He said, looking rather proud of himself. "Ready"? Loras smiled that smile that made Sansa want to push him to the ground and straddle him.

"Mhmm" was all she could manage with a nod of her head. Loras gave Renly the thumbs up and took a couple of paces back from the pod.

"Ren will send me along straight after - you won't have to wait long". He said reassuringly.

Suddenly the glass pod began to hum loudly and the lights flickered slightly before coming on full beam. Sansa closed her eyes - she remembered this bit scaring her a little last time. She knew the slightly sickly feeling in her stomach was about to happen - it felt exactly the same as when you go over the peak of a roller coaster - like you've left part of your stomach behind. Mechanic whirring noises grew louder and louder by the second, making her want to cover her ears.

Before she knew what had hit her, Sansa was no longer standing in the glass pod. She'd slumped to the floor and couldn't open her eyes. Her chest felt tight and her legs felt heavy. This hadn't happened to her last time - what was wrong? She reached her arms out either side of her, trying to feel the glass of the pod, panic setting in before darkness and nothingness overtook her.

*********

"She's a whore - I'm telling you - look at what she's wearing.... Or not wearing" came a male voice in the darkness.

"Well she's a high class one then - she's too clean and unblemished to be from the Wintertown brothel" came another.

"Maybe she's a Lady who's been attacked"? A separate male voice offered.

Sansa managed to flicker her eyes open to see one man standing over her as she lay on the ground. There were two other men standing back, all of them were staring at her.

_They can't be staring at me....I'm just viewing.... Must be a coincidence - they're looking at something else._

Sansa's head throbbed and her fingers tingled as she felt wet grass beneath her.

"She's waking up" someone said.

Sansa moved to sit up - the pain in her head enough to make her wince and cry out. She screwed her eyes shut at the pain.

"She needs a Maester" one of the men said.

 _What the fuck is a Maester?....what are they talking about?...WHEN AND WHERE AM I?....WHERE THE FUCK IS LORAS_?

"Loras"? She called out as loud as she could in a croaky voice. No reply. She heard the men shift about behind her closed eyelids.

"LORASSS"?! She yelled.

"Begging your pardon my Lady, but can we help you"? Came a kind voice. Sansa's eyes snapped open.

"You.....you can see me"?! She said, full of shock.

"See? She needs a Maester, she's probably been attacked and hit her head" said the dark haired man who was stood up.

"Are you hurt my Lady, can we help you"? Said the man who was crouching in front of Sansa. She took a moment to look at him then - bright blue eyes, stubble on his jaw, a mop of auburn curls framing his kind face. She tentatively reached out and poked his arm - solid! She drew her finger back as quickly as possible as if she'd been burnt.

_Impossible!_

"You can hear me"? She asked slowly. The three men exchanged confused glances.

"Yes....we can see you AND hear you.....are you quite alright?.....have you hit your head"?

Sansa's hands instantly went to her head.

_Did I? Am I dreaming? Am I in some weird coma?_

She suddenly remembered the portal and with wild eyes she searched about her immediate surroundings for that telltale sign of the shimmering gateway....trees to one side and open grasslands to the other - no shimmering to be seen!

"LORAS YOU FUCKER - YOU'D BETTER BE HIDING BEHIND A TREE OR SOMETHING"! She shouted, getting up abruptly despite her aches and pains. The crouching man sprang to his feet in response.

Sansa started weaving through the trees shouting out for her absent date... The men seemed to follow her....with...horses?

"Fuck! Shit! Fuckity-FUCK"! Sansa shouted as she kicked the nearest tree - no sign of Loras, no sign of a portal.

"Ever heard a Lady use words like that"? She heard one of the men say.

_Ok, ok..... Don't panic Sansa..... Calm down....the viewing only lasts 10 minutes.... I'll be back in London in good old 2020 in no time._

Sansa managed to steady her nerves slightly when a another thought entered her mind.

_Shit.....they can see me, they can hear me, I can touch them..... What if I do something in the next 10 minutes to cause a chain reaction in history?....what if I crush some historically important daisy and change the course of history? - I've seen The Butterfly Effect - I know what could happen!! Shit!_

"My Lady...are you well? Have you been attacked and robbed of your clothes"? Auburn curls asked.

Sansa looked down at her 'fuck me' dress and stupidly high heels - that were now sinking into the grass. She looked back at the men's clothing - leather mainly.... Medieval? That would explain the horses. She imagined she must look practically naked to them.

_Oh God! I hope I'm not in some backwards time where they used to burn redheads for being witches?!_

Sansa admired their clothing once more - she'd always found historical costume fascinating, but was normally drawn to the Victorian clothes for men. Many a time had she lusted after the main male character in a period drama - particularly the Jane Austin romances. But these men were far from dashing Mr Darcy with their leather tunics and.....swords?!

Sansa eyes their weapons sheathed at their belts and began taking slow steps backwards. The dark haired one saw her reaction and held out his hands in a show of placation.

"We won't hurt you my Lady, you'll come to no harm in our company".

Sansa assessed his features. He looked broody and serious but she believed him when he said they meant her no harm. He had a beard and lovely eyes, his dark hair was tied back. If Sansa wasn't so scared at her current predicament she would have giggled at the thought of using the Time Viewer to research the history of the 'manbun'.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she concluded Mr Manbun was hot.... So was 'Auburn Curls'.

_Fuck - I need to get laid._

She looked at the third man - the one who'd called her a whore. He wasn't as stocky as the other two and had quite light hair. Sansa wasn't sure about him.

"What's your name"? Auburn Curls asked.

Sansa wasn't sure if she should answer....could that change the course of history? She kept her mouth shut. The three men exchanged looks between them again.

Concluding that she wasn't going to answer, Auburn Curls continued, trying to encourage her "I'm Robb" he said, putting his hand on his chest "that's my brother Jon" he nodded his head at Mr Manbun "and this ass is Theon" he smiled at the third man. Theon playfully punched Robb in the shoulder. They all looked expectantly at her.

After quite a pause, Sansa sighed "Sansa....my name is Sansa". She supplied.

"Nice to meet you Sansa" Robb extended his hand but instead of shaking it, he bowed his head and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Sansa blushed.

_This is fucking insane._

"I.....I'm waiting for someone...they should be here soon" she said nervously.

"Well, we'll wait with you Lady Sansa. The Wolfswood is no place for a Lady to be alone" Robb said with a smile.

_Lady Sansa? I like the sound of that._

"Thank you" she replied.

*******

Sansa sat on a fallen tree, trying to keep the hem of her dress from exposing her lacy 'date' knickers. All three men kept stealing glances at her legs, her curves and her cleavage.

_Lap it up boys 'cause I'm out of here as soon as my 10 minutes is up....what has it been now? 6? 7? Why didn't I wear a watch on my date?!_

She tried not to engage in the men's conversations - interacting with people from history was a concept she'd never considered but she started to wonder where the hell she actually was?

_Their accents are northern - could I be in Yorkshire? Manchester?_

She mustered up the courage to ask.

"If....if you don't mind..." All three me turned to look at her "where are we"?

"At the eastern edge of the Wolfswood" Jon replied. Sansa's ignorance must have been plain on her face - Jon continued "About an afternoons ride from Winterfell".

_Winterfell? Where the hell is Winterfell?_

Sansa decided it wasn't important so just nodded her thanks and went back to twiddling her thumbs and keeping an eye out for her returning portal.

Ten minutes must have stretched into twenty and then thirty. Sansa began searching the wooded area frantically for any sign of a portal - nothing. She felt like she might start hyperventilating.

"What's wrong Lady Sansa"? Jon asked cautiously, concern visible on his face. Sansa hadn't been aware that the men had been following her as she searched for her gateway.

"I.....I can't find my way home" she said in a small, shocked voice, her words almost spoken to herself.

"Where's your home"? Robb asked, coming up behind Jon.

"London"

_A couple of hundred years from now!_

"That's not in the North - are from south of The Neck"? Robb asked with a shrug.

Sansa couldn't speak. She sat straight down where she stood, with as much dignity as she could muster considering her dress - tucking her legs underneath herself and cradling her head in her hands.

_What the fuck am I going to do?! I'm stuck in fucking medieval times!_

"My Lady" Jon had crouched down next to her "it'll be getting dark soon and you'll not want to be waiting out here when that happens". Sansa kept her forehead in her hands but turned her neck so she was looking at him with a hopeless 'help me' look in her eyes. He smiled and it lit up his face, somehow this made her feel a little better. "Ride with us back to Winterfell....you'll be fed....clothed..." Sansa noticed his eyes travel up her body once more "a Maester can see to any ails you have and after a decent nights rest, we can accompany you back to the Wolfswood to wait for your friend once more".

Sansa contemplated his kind face - his previous serious look seemed to have melted away.

"Ok...yes....thank you". She took Jon's warm hand as he helped her rise to her feet.

 

 


	2. Horse Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets more action than she's had in the past year ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one might carry on with short chapters like this one - it just makes it easier for me to keep the momentum going.

After asking Jon to take her to exactly where they found her, Sansa asked if any of the men had a pen and paper - she was met with blank expressions before she sighed - realising her faux pas.

"A....quill?.....and, and...parchment"? She tried.

Theon snorted "do we look like scribes and Maesters to you"?

_I wouldn't have a bloody clue._

Rolling her eyes, she looked around for other means of leaving a note for Loras - just in case he came to get her while she was gone. She found a few small pebbles and twigs - perhaps she could find enough to arrange them into letters?

"Help me find more of these" Sansa commanded, not looking up at the men as she sunk to her knees and began arranging her letters on the ground.

"You do realise who you are talking to don't you"? Theon said, Sansa looked up at him. "Robb is the son of Lord Stark, future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North - you can't just command him to forage for...for twigs and stones". Theon looked to Robb.

"Well lar-de-fucking-da your highness" Sansa said in her annoyance as she got to her feet and mock-bowed to Robb.

Theon's mouth hung open in shock at her attitude, Robb's face flushed in embarrassment and Jon was trying very hard to hold in his laughter.

"Look" she said, her hand on her hip "the sooner I have enough items to leave a message for my friend, the sooner we can leave".

"WE can leave anytim-" Theon started before Robb interrupted.

"Just help her Greyjoy" he snapped as he wandered towards the base of a tree, crouching down to begin to gather some twigs. Jon joined in almost immediately at the base of another. Theon folded his arms and huffed. Sansa felt an overwhelming urge to poke her tongue out at him. She resisted. Just.

_**Loras - wait here - Sansa** _

Sansa stood to admire her message, brushing her hands together and then down her legs and bottom - trying to dislodge any dirt from the ground. From the corner of her eye she noticed Jon watch her hands at work on the lower half of her body. He looked away quickly when she faced him.

"Where did YOU learn to read and write"? Theon teased as he sauntered over.

"I told you she was a Lady" Sansa heard Jon lean over and whisper in Theon's ear.

"Right" Robb said authoritatively "I'll get rid of my saddle and you can ride with me Lady Sansa" he smiled.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea Stark" they all looked at Theon "I'm not sure your betrothed will be none too happy to witness you trotting into the courtyard with a half dressed woman" Theon's eyes skimmed up and down Sansa's body unashamedly.

"Hmmm.... Perhaps you're right" Robb conceded.

"You can ride with me" Theon leered at Sansa.

 _Dream on creep_.

"Or me" Jon supplied.

_Thank God!_

"Thank you" Sansa directed towards Jon and started to walk towards the horse she'd previously noticed he'd been leading. Turning back, she noticed Jon and Theon glaring at each other before Jon left to join Sansa.

"Interesting footwear" he commented to her as he was busy ridding his horse of its saddle.

"Uh....thanks" she said as she looked down at her now ruined heels.

Robb and Theon had now mounted their horses and we're waiting for Jon and Sansa.

"Don't look! This isn't exactly the best dress to horse ride in" Sansa instructed. Theon snorted, Robb looked away.

Jon took her waist and swiftly lifted her into the horses back, averting his eyes as she began to swing one leg over the withers of their steed. Sansa held the horses mane with one hand and pushed the hem of her dress down between her legs with the other. If she didn't, then everyone would be getting a free show.

Jon sat directly behind her and encircled her with his arms as he reached around to hold the reigns. He smelt good - like leather and rosemary - she hadn't expected that.

As the horse picked up its pace to a canter, Sansa found it more and more difficult to keep herself from slipping. Jon pulled on the reigns to bring them down to a trot.

"Are you alright my Lady"? Jon's hot breath tickled Sansa's ear sending a tingle down her spine.

"Ah...uh....yes...its just hard for me to balance with trying to keep my modesty" she answered. Jon leaned in even closer so that he could peer over her shoulder at what she was referring to.

"Allow me" Jon said as he replaced Sansa's hand with his own, pushing the fabric down onto the horse. "Now you can hold onto his mane with both hands".

Sansa wanted to thank him but he'd already urged the horse back into a canter and she was thoroughly distracted. The bump and jostle of the horse's movement meant that the heel of Jon's hand would occasionally rub between Sansa's legs. She was also distracted by a substantial bulge she felt pushing up against her right butt cheek.

_Jesus Christ! This is the most action I've had in over a year - on a sodding horse! With some medieval guy who's been dead for years. This is fucked up._

As they approached the castle, Sansa noticed that it didn't look like any she'd ever seen before. It had tall and squat rounded towers and was spread out quite spaciously.

It's probably a ruin back in 2020.

"You should probably hold your dress down as we enter the castle - we don't want more stares than we're already going to get" Jon whispered in her ear.

"Oh...oh yes...thank you" she replied as she resumed her efforts at keeping her modesty.

There were A LOT of staring eyes as they entered the courtyard with the click-clack of their horses hooves. Sansa heard a fair few gasps and exclamations as people took in her attire.

_Dammit! Jeans next time Sansa, Jeans next time!_

She stumbled in her heels a little as Jon helped her down from the horse. He caught her and set her straight, clearing his throat as he pulled his hands away from her body.

Sansa looked at the cobbled floor and decided that she should probably just take her ruined shoes off instead of risking breaking her neck. She heard more whispers and gasps as she did so.

"Alright everyone - back to your business please" Robb shouted at the whole courtyard as he came over to Jon and Sansa. He'd gotten a long grey cloak from somewhere and wrapped it around her. There you go my Lady" he smiled, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

_God his eyes are pretty!...stop staring Sansa! Bloody hell!_

Jon made a strange sound to get Robb's attention and nodded his head over towards some large wooden double doors where a very angry looking mousy haired young woman was burning a hole into Robb's back with her very displeased stare.

 

 


	3. Strong Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one has taken so long - I've been ill and other such real life stuff happened! 
> 
> I hope this chapter flows ok for you... I've found it a little difficult and think I've lost my mojo a bit!! Please let me know what you think!

Sansa stood and contemplated the clothing that was laid out before her. She was now glad that Robb had insisted that she have help to dress, despite her initial reflex to wave him off and claim she could figure it out herself.

Robb had asked one of the numerous maids to bring Sansa something more suitable to wear and she was now staring at a dress that was made from more fabric than five or six of her normal outfits put together.

She fingered the various laces, boning in the corset, layers of skirts and heavy velvet fabric. It was beautiful. Sansa glanced down at her little black 'fuck me' dress and wiggled the toes of her bare feet, feeling a wicked smile creep across her face as the full realisation of just how scandalous she must look to these people.

_No wonder I was mistaken for a whore!_

Sansa's giggle was interrupted by quick, quiet knock at the door of the room Robb had said was hers for the night. It was larger than most hotel rooms she'd been in and was oddly warm despite having stone floors and walls.

"Erm....come in" Sansa called.

In bustled a young dark haired girl "m'Lady, I'm here to help you dre..... Oh my"! The young girl dropped the silver brush and comb she had been holding as she caught sight of Sansa's attire, her hands now loosely cupping her own shocked face.

Stifling another giggle - although Sansa wasn't sure if it would have been from amusement or embarrassment this time, she held out her hand for an introduction.

_Well if this girl is going to see me in my undercrackers, we might as well be on first name terms._

"Hi, my names Sansa" she smiled, waiting for her handshake.

"Urr....Am.....Amelia....m'lady" the girl stuttered, looking curiously from Sansa's bare legs to her outstretched hand. She finally reached to lightly hold Sansa's offered gesture and performed some sort of odd curtesy/bobbing motion whilst still holding Sansa's hand up high.

Sansa laughed at the awkwardness before turning back to the dress and other bits of clothing laid out for her on the large bed. "You're just in time Amelia - I haven't a clue what I'm doing"!

Amelia bent to pick up her dropped items, still eyeing Sansa curiously. "You.....you don't have attire like this where you're from m'lady"? She said, eyes still fixed upon Sansa's hemline.

"Nope!.." Sansa beamed "and please Amelia, call me Sansa.... None of this m'lady rubbish". She said warmly.

"Oh...alright....Sansa" Amelia curtsied once more and then turned to lay the brush and comb on the dressing table. "Forgive me m'la......Sansa...but do all ladies dress as you do where you're from"? She asked sheepishly.

"Yes.....pretty much". Sansa nodded, still intently running get hands over the luxurious fabric of the dress she was about to don.

"Oh....uh.....forgive me once more Sansa-"

"You don't need to beg my forgiveness Amelia...you can speak freely". Sansa smiled back at the girl. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make a friend of the maid, she seemed a timid little thing and Sansa had warmed to her instantly.

"Thank you" Amelia inclined her head this time, forgoing a full-on curtsy. "Don't you get cold"? She asked nervously.

Sansa laughed and it seemed to make the young girl smile "yes! Very"! She answered. Amelia looked puzzled and as if she wanted to ask why Sansa wouldn't just wear more clothing if that was the case.

"And....and...." Amelia started, Sansa tried to make her expression seem open and reassuring "don't the menfolk..... Ah.....take advantage"? She finally finished, her eyes going from Sansa's thighs, back up to get cleavage.

_Not as much as I'd like._

Sansa thought of Loras - of his handsome face and toned arms he liked to flaunt in front of her.

"Sometimes.....but I can handle myself" she winked at the maid, who stifled a giggle as her cheeks slowly turned a crimson red.

Dressing took longer than Sansa expected, there were stockings, a shift, layers of underskirts and lots of lacing to be done.

Amelia had eyed Sansa's bra suspiciously and asked if she had been injured to require extra bandaging. Sansa wasn't sure whether to be amused or a bit insulted - it was a particularly expensive bra!

After a lot of tugging, tucking and lacing, Amelia started on Sansa's hair, combing and brushing it through before starting on a braid. Sansa found the feeling of someone else brushing her hair hypnotic - it sent calming little tingles down her spine and reminded her of being a young girl and doing the same thing with her friends at sleepovers. It was almost enough to make her forget her current predicament - almost.

"There...all done" Amelia said as she ushered Sansa to stand in front of the large mirror in the corner of the room.

Sansa thought that she was going to look like she was off to a historically themed costume party but as her image was reflected back to her, she couldn't help thinking that she'd never felt prettier. The dress was a deep green velvet, the long fluted sleeves and the hems were trimmed with soft grey fur. Now that the dress was on, Sansa saw that there was delicate silver embroidery around the skirt, the stitches depicting a pack of running wolves.

Sansa inspected her hair. She hadn't worn a braid since she was about twelve but she liked it. Amelia had left half of her hair flowing free, the sultry curls Sansa had constructed herself for her date, now relaxed into soft waves.

She also noticed that most of her date make up had faded.

_Probably for the best._

Sansa looked to Amelia's face.

_Nope. Not an ounce of powder or mascara._

"Thank you Amelia! I'm not sure how I would have done this without your help". She beamed. The maid, now seeming to relax, beamed back.

There was another knock of the door, Amelia hurried to open it and quietly slipped past whomever was on the other side, while Sansa still admired her hair.

Jon took one step into the room silently, his eyes roaming her now covered figure.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare Jon"? She asked his reflection in the mirror with a playful grin on her lips.

He coughed from embarrassment "I...errr...you look very nice Lady Sansa". He stumbled, a little red faced. Sansa turned and gave him a smile.

"Nicer than in my other dress"? She asked teasingly, his awkwardness making her feel bold.

".....Better suited to the weather maybe" Jon responded, his face still red.

"And horse riding" she grinned.

Jon cleared his throat. Sansa noticed him flex his hand that had previously been placed between her thighs on the horse. "Aye....aye, that too" he averted his eyes from hers before remembering why he had knocked on her door.

"Food is being served in the Great Hall, I'm here to accompany you lady Sansa". He seemed more comfortable with the formality of his words than their previous banter. "If you are ready"? Jon offered out an elbow for Sansa to take.

Sansa felt her stomach growl at the prospect of being fed. She hadn't realised how her hunger had crept up on her. Loras was meant to be taking her to a lovely little Italian restaurant after their 'time viewing' session. Sansa's mouth watered as she thought of lasagna, pizza, pasta and garlic bread.

She bounced excitedly to Jon's side, her hair swinging at the motion. "Oh good! I'm starved" Sansa took Jon's arm. He seemed amused at her enthusiasm.

"So who's the girl who looked like she wanted to gouge my eyes out with wooden spoons when we arrived"? She asked as they made a steady pace down a hallway.

Jon snorted "you noticed that"? He asked with a raised brow.

"How could I not"? She laughed.

"That's Orla Manderly, my brother's betrothed bride" Jon said, scratching his beard.

"Aah" Sansa said in realisation "and she wasn't pleased to see him come home with me" she mused to herself. Jon nodded.

"Oh well" Sansa shrugged "I'll not be here for long".

They continued down the hall in comfortable silence, Sansa slowing to look at all the tapestries they passed. It hadn't escaped Sansa's notice that Jon kept stealing looks at her which made her feel a little guilty, as she was meant to still be on her date with Loras at this very minute. She enjoyed his glances none-the-less.

"Do all ladies do that where you're from"? He asked suddenly.

"Do what"? Sansa tipped her head to look at him, only to see he was staring at her hand on his forearm.

"Colour their finger nails"? He looked confused by her blood red nail varnish. Sansa laughed and nodded.

"Yes - it's quite the fashion"! She couldn't stop her giggles at his bemused face. Jon grinned in response.

_Jesus Christ! What a smile!_

Sansa was so flustered at his full lips turned up, showing a flash of teeth and the crinkles besides his twinkling eyes that she missed a step and almost tripped. Jon caught her like they were in some sort of romantic comedy.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the Maester my Lady"? He asked with concern once he had helped to right her.

"No...no...I'm fine".

_Pull yourself together Sansa for fuck sake!_

Jon nodded before they returned to their walk, with him still glancing down at her red fingernails every now and again.

"Is it very different from here? Where you're from I mean"?

Sansa tried and failed at holding back an undignified snort as she thought of her present day compared to wherever and whenever the hell she was now.

"You could say that" she grinned.

"What other differences are there"? Jon enquired.

_Electricity, cars, planes, indoor plumbing, time viewers, smart phones, radio, Facebook....vibrators....where the hell do I start?_

"Too many to count" she smiled, hoping that he wouldn't press her any further on the subject as they entered the Great Hall.

The hall was almost full, there was a large table up on a raised platform where she spotted Robb and Orla among others. Down below them were two long tables set up parallel to the one on the platform, with bench seats running along either side.

Jon whispered to her that there were not normally so many mouths to feed but with Robb and Orla's wedding fast approaching, more guests arrive everyday.

Sansa glanced over at the important looking table as Jon guided her to a space on the bench seat. She looked at Robb sat next to his bride to be. The tension between them was palpable.

"They look happy together" Sansa said sarcastically as she noticed Orla's sour face and Robb's clenched jaw. Jon furrowed his brow at Sansa and then lifted his eyes to the couple in question.

"It's not a love match" he said with a shrug as he began ladling some kind of meaty stew from the large stoneware pot in the middle of the table and handing the bowl to Sansa.

"Sounds awful" she replied absentmindedly, still looking up at the raised table. Robb caught her gaze and gave her a brief smile and a nod. Orla seemed to have followed her betrothed's line of sight and bristled beside him. Robb returned to looking like he was made of stone.

"I wish him good luck with that one - she looks as grumpy as a bulldog chewing a wasp" Sansa murmured to Jon, who snorted and then began choking on a chunk of bread. The men sat around them erupted into raucous laughter, the nearest slapping Jon hard across the back.

The meal was filling but bland and Sansa found herself pining for pizza and tiramisu. The only drinks on offer were wine or ale. The latter tasted terribly bitter so she passed the rest of hers to Jon and requested some wine. As she would normally only stick to a sweet rosé back home, this deep claret coloured drink tasted heady and warmed her instantly - she'd have to be careful.

_Not too much Sansa - you can't afford to get drunk.... not here - not now._

The thought did amuse her somewhat though - knowing what she was like as a drunk, which normally involved her dancing on tables, singing cheesy songs at the top of her lungs and yelling at least five or six people that she loved them and thought they had "beautiful souls". She stifled a giggle, the effort making her cheeks turn red.

"Are you alright lady Sansa"? Jon leant in to ask in a low voice. She caught that scent of his again which only served to raise her body temperature even further.

"Oh....erm...yes....just lost in thought" Sansa smiled. Jon nodded and returned his attention back to his meal. She sipped on her wine.

"So how come you're sat down here and not up there with your brother"? Sansa asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm a snow" Jon replied quickly, only lifting his gaze from his food when he realised that Sansa was staring at him. He must have noticed the puzzled look on her face and so elaborated. "Base-born?..." her look of confusion hadn't left "...a bastard....Lord Eddard Stark's bastard". His eyes found his bowl again as he continued to chew.

It may have been the strength of the wine or the tension and shame that Sansa felt radiate from him that compelled her to reach for his hand atop the table and squeeze it gently. Jon stilled, transfixed by her gesture.

Sansa pulled away and set herself to finishing her meal whilst mulling over various thoughts, not noticing how her sips of wine had now turned to gulps.

She liked Jon, he had an honest way about him that put her at ease. Not to mention he was pretty damn hot. Sansa didn't like feeling his discomfort but supposed that the world he lived in - this period of time - was a cruel one of strict proprieties and rules. Sansa liked the safety of rules in general.... but she also enjoyed breaking them too. She refilled her cup.

Jon made slow progress on his meal beside her due to his numerous sideways glances at Sansa.

She watched the residents of the high table and wanted to know more about them. There was a young, dark haired girl, about 11 or 12 years old who looked like she would much rather be anywhere else, her head leant on one hand and her spoon pushing the contents of her bowl around. She looked as though she had food on her chin.

Sansa refilled her cup once more.

********

After the food was cleared away, the benches were moved towards the stone walls to make room for some dancing.

Sansa fiddled with the soft fur on her sleeve before being startled by the sudden start of music. She giggled and clutched her chest.

_How much have I had to drink?_

Couples came to fill the floor and began weaving their intricate steps and hand movements all in unison.

"Would....ah...would you like to dance"? Jon offered his hand to her.

Sansa stared at his hand and then back at the methodical patterns and steps being performed before her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

Jon looked a little crestfallen.

"Oh no...no..." Sansa said hurriedly as she grasped at his bicep "it's not that I wouldn't dance with you Jon.... it's just... I've never done this type of dancing before... I don't know the steps". She smiled.

Jon looked relieved. Sansa felt him flex his arm under her touch. She pulled away quickly.

"What....what kind of dancing do they do where you come from"? He asked over the din, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sansa smirked at the thought of grinding against Jon as she might if she'd met him in a nightclub.

"Just....different" was all she could commit to supplying.

Looking back at the dancing couples, her mind conjured other dances - doing the Michael Jackson 'Thriller' dance every Halloween, participating in the cheesy 'Macarena', drunkenly trying to 'Twerk' with her best friend Margaery or holding onto a family member at a wedding as they snaked about a function space doing the 'Conga'.

She tried to envision these people doing any of those dances. A mental image of that sour faced, stuck up cow Orla twerking appeared and caused Sansa to descend into a fit of giggles.

"Lady Sansa....are you alright"?

Jon had that bloody concerned look on his face again. Sansa wanted to wipe it from him - why was he so worried for her?

Her head spun a little.

"I'm fine" she flapped. "Just tired I suppose".

"Then I should get you to bed" He said quickly. Sansa let out a small squeak before pointedly raising one brow at his suggestion. Jon's eyes widened.

"I...err...I mean I could accompany you back to your chambers...for you to get some rest... that's... that's all I meant" he stammered as his face turned an adorable shade of scarlet. He nervously rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, closed his eyes and licked his lips before turning away from her to try and compose his embarrassment. Sansa thought she heard him mutter a curse.

"Well that's a pitty" she purred into his ear.

_How strong was that fucking wine?!_

 

 

 


	4. Drunk Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so loooong!! I got stuck on some of the dialogue - just didn't sound right - so I tweaked and tweaked and tweaked - and this is what I have... I really hope you like it.....

"Oh god I'm pissed" Sansa giggles as one arm grips tightly onto Jon and the other hand covers her mouth as if she could stop whatever stupid thing she's bound say while under the influence. "I could murder a kebab or some cheesey chips right now".

Sansa looked up at Jon and couldn't hold back the giggle at his confused expression. They were halfway across the courtyard, Jon having decided Sansa might benefit from some fresh air. She stopped their walk, turned and licked her thumb to use it to smooth out the concerned crease between his brows and only just successfully managed to reign in the urge to 'boop' his nose.

Her eyes dropped to his lips. She watched them move as he said something.

_Fucking hell I wanna nibble on those._

"I'm-sorry-what"? She said all too quickly in one breath and managed to tear her gaze away from Jon's mouth.

 _Oh God this is worse_ , she thought as her eyes met his and noticed how his smile had lit up his face.

"I said that you say the strangest of things my Lady" he repeated, his amused eyes searching her face for answers that he'll not find.

"You don't know the half of it" she mumbled and then promptly tripped over her own feet. Thankfully she was caught by two strong arms.

"My hero" she laughed as she gripped onto him and then it happened, as it always did when she was drunk - she ignored that one pesky sober brain cell that was telling her that she definitely should NOT start belting out a cheesy 1980's tune at the top of her lungs.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?_

She began dramatically sweeping her arms about and grabbing at the air - this was one of her favourite karaoke tunes after all and she never fails to give it her all. Jon gapes at her, his empty hands still paused in the position they had been when they saved Sansa from her fall.

  
_Where's the street-wise HerculesTo fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

With each line of the song her drunken singing became louder, her dramatic 'stage moves' becoming more and more ridiculous. She couldn't work out whether Jon looked more amused or confused. She decided that she didn't care. She was warm and fuzzy and exceedingly drunk, it was a familiar feeling and she felt she needed 'familiar' right now, what with being trapped in the Middle Ages and all.

  
_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I neeeeed!_

She really was belting the lyrics out now as she 'tossed and turned' her head dramatically and reached towards Jon with comical flair. Jon began looking around the courtyard at some of the other people who might notice her behaving so oddly.

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero'Til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

Jon started moving his hands in a 'keep it down' motion whilst he looked around wildly at a group of people who were approaching. He finished his pleading with a 'shhh' and a rigid finger atop those plump lips of his.

 _I need a herooo_ -oooff

Jon had grabbed her, a firm hold on her waist with one hand and the other clamped over her mouth. He yanked her into a nearby empty stable full of the scents of horse and straw. Sansa felt a little like a damsel being kidnapped by the villain. She wondered very briefly in her drink soaked brain whether she was wicked for having a thrilling feeling in her panties at the thought.

"Are you determined to act strangely and be noticed wherever you go"?! Jon asked her in hushed tones, his breath rushing past her ear as he had her back flush to his chest, his hand still covering her mouth. "You were making quite the din and no doubt I shall be blamed for your state of drunkenness". Jon finished his warning with a sharp inhale of breath as a playful lick of wet tongue to his palm caused him to release her mouth. A look of surprise landing on his face as he smoothed over the affected patch of skin with his other thumb thoughtfully.

Sansa spun away from his warm grasp "a din"? She repeated teasingly "I did Bonnie Tyler proud I thought" Sansa flashed him an over pronounced pout, sticking out her bottom lip like a petulant child begging for a treat. Jon made a noise halfway between a huff and a laugh.

"I don't know who 'Bonnie Tyler' is my Lady, but people will assume I've poured the wine down your throat myself in order to take advantage, so please - don't draw attention to yourself".

Just then Sansa conjured the mental image that so often comes to mind when she's this drunk - a tiny devil Sansa on her right shoulder and a little angel one on her left - she really shouldn't have invested so much of her childhood time into watching cartoons.

 _Go on say it!_ The little devil Sansa whispered.

"Do you want to take advantage of me Jon"? She asked, her voice laced with mischief.

Jon had sucked in a breath and was stood rigid whilst staring at Sansa's lips. He said nothing. Sansa watched the rise and fall of his chest.

Devil Sansa clapped rapidly with glee.

 _What did you say that for you idiot?!_ Little angel Sansa chided. Devil Sansa shrugged without much care. _What about Loras? Remember him? You're meant to be on a date with him!_ Sansa imagined the tiny angel tugging on her hair to get her attention.

 _Loras-schmoras_ devil Sansa said. _Look at this guy - he's the walking talking dictionary definition of 'fuckable'! Just. Look. At. Him!_

Tiny devil Sansa makes a good point, Sansa thought drunkenly as she raked her eyes up and down Jon's leather-clad frame and bit her lip.

"I.....err..." Jon stammered, his gaze still intent on Sansa lips as he licked his own.

 _Sansa! You are too drunk and too horny to be making any decisions right now young lady!_ Angel Sansa yelled in her tiny voice. Sansa imagined flicking the little goody-two-shoes version of herself off of her shoulder - she's not entirely sure that she didn't actually perform the action like a drunken mime.

Sansa stepped closer to Jon, into his personal space, she looked up at him and cocked a brow in what she hoped was a seductive manner - in truth she probably looked ridiculous.

"If you've not dragged me into this secluded space to take advantage of me Jon, what will you do with me"? Sansa purred, reaching her arms up to link around his neck. Jon licked his lips again and shifted on his feet. Sansa felt his large hands rest on her waist.

_God-damn those lips!_

"What...what would you have me do Lady Sansa"? Jon said in a low husky voice.

_Everything!_

Sansa pressed herself against him, the leather of his jerkin creaking slightly, Jon's grasp on her waist tightened. Sansa felt his thumbs making slow encouraging circles against the fabric of her dress. She tilted her head and moved closer, Sansa felt Jon's heavy breath on her lips as he angled his own head in preparation for a kiss.

 _Do it!_ Devil Sansa grinned.

Sansa slid her hands down to Jon's chest and smirked before all of a sudden giving him a hard shove with enough force to land him on his arse on the straw covered ground. He looked shocked and winded and a little worried that perhaps he'd read the situation incorrectly and overstepped his boundaries.

Sansa wasted no time in gathering her many skirts (why are there so many dammit?) in a firm grasp and moving to straddle his lap there on the ground.

Jon's shocked face disappeared behind Sansa's closed eyelids as she began treating those plump lips with little kisses which led her to dragging Jon's bottom lip between her teeth eliciting a growl from him. His arms pulled her tighter to his body, Sansa giggled and shoved him again so that he was flat on his back.

Sansa began lowering herself to delight in his lips once more when she saw that they were now not alone in the stable.

"Shit"! She yelped as she scrambled backwards off of Jon quickly. "What is that"?!

Jon, still on his back and looking a little dishevelled twisted and looked up at the intruder.

"Ghost" he breathed with annoyance and a little relief. "He's my direwolf, we were looking for him in the wolfswood when we found you". He sat up, ignoring the great white beast with hypnotic red eyes and instead opting to stare at Sansa.

"It's....it's your pet?.... you have a huge wolf as a pet"?! She asked in wonder with her back still pressed tightly to the wall.

Jon nodded "I suppose you could call him that....Ghost, leave"! Jon commanded turning his head but not letting his eyes leave Sansa.

"It's the size of a small horse - you could ride that thing"! Sansa said, staring at the animal as she got to her feet. Ghost hadn't moved but kept his gaze on Sansa.

"Ghost! Leave, go"! Jon tried again, now looking at his friend.

"Oh don't send him away! He's amazing"! Sansa said in awe, taking a step forward with an outstretched arm towards the mammoth beast.

Jon made a disgruntled noise, rose to his feet and started adjusting his clothing. Sansa thought she heard him mutter something about 'timing' but she couldn't be sure.

Her feet slowly inched their way towards the wolf before she felt a warm hand halt her by sliding from one hip to the other across her front. She was slow to look down in confusion at the arm diagonally barring her from advancing.

"He's not overly fond of people my Lady" Jon warned, shaking his head a fraction.

"Oh" was all Sansa managed to vocalise, still too distracted by the strong arm hotly blazing its way across her body.

The beast however, as if it had been slighted by its master's statement, happily padded towards the couple and promptly pressed its great head to Sansa's belly and near enough nudged Jon's hand away with its snout.

Sansa giggled as she thread the fingers of both hands through the wolfs plush fur. "You were saying"? She asked Jon as she was still staring at Ghost, missing the mystified look on his face before she sunk to her knees coming eye to eye with the animal.

Ghost sat and made a whining sound when Sansa started burying her hands in the deep soft fur at his chest. She giggled again when the wolf began wagging its tail and enthusiastically licking at her face as she tried craning it upwards - the beast is cute but there's no way she wants a slobbery wolf kiss on the lips.

"I.....he doesn't normally take to anyone like this....or at all really" Jon comments, an astonished look upon his face.

"Well he's got good taste then hadn't he"? Sansa quips as she pushes at the wolf's neck to stop his giddy affections. Ghost's front paws start to pad and dance on the spot as if he's inviting her to play and he promptly rolls onto his back and looks up at her with a lupine grin and a lolling tongue.

"Well how can I refuse that invitation for a belly rub"? Sansa laughs as she busies her hands on the wolf's underside.

After a while she looks up to see a stunned Jon, seemingly frozen to the spot watching something unfathomable unfold. He notices her watching him with a smirk and clears his throat "he doesn't even do that for me" he croaks.

"Well, I am very good at belly rubs"

Jon absentmindedly makes a slow drag of his hand across his own stomach. Sansa doesn't miss the movement and smiles to herself as she goes back to fussing over Ghost.

***********  
Sansa's dreams are a scrambled mess that night when she's tucked up in the massive bed with piles of blankets and furs, making her feel small amid them and not unlike the title role of that old fairy tale - 'The Princess and the Pea'. Her dream is all disjointed fragments of Loras, her dorm room, dancing and Jon (and quite strangely her Grandmother advising her to make sure she always wears nice underwear everyday - _thanks Grams_ ). The part with Jon seems most vivid - Sansa telling him to 'cut the 'my Lady'crap' and just call her 'Sansa' or 'Sansypants' as her friend Margaery does - _had she really said that?_ Then, he's saying goodnight to her and leaning in for what undoubtedly is another kiss with those delicious lips, when approaching voices spook him and he jumps three feet away from her - _that might have happened too?_ before he comments that he's off to finish the next level of Call of Duty on his xBox - _ok, so that bit probably didn't happen_.

It took her a good long while of groaning to herself with her head under a feather pillow to realise that she was not alone in the room.

"Good morning my La....Sansa" came a sweet, high and altogether far too cheery voice.

Sansa finally came back to the reality and realisation of where and when she was.

"Amelia"? Her muffled voice battled its way through feathers a fur as she remained determined not to move. She's been this hung over before - moving means pain and vomiting, best stay still. No one seemed to tell Amelia that though as she removed the pillow from atop Sansa's face. The sudden influx of light causing Sansa to wince.

"It's quite late my La...Sansa...I've stoked the fire, filled a bath....and picked up your clothing from the floor".

Sansa sighed, the way Amelia listed the last task made it sound like she was being mildly reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Amelia...I was so hammered last night" Sansa huffed whilst flinging an arm over her tired eyes.

"Um....excuse me Sansa"? The maid asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I had far too much to drink" Sansa clarified from behind her arm.

  
"Ah...well, we need to get you up... Jon Snow said he will be waiting for you at the stables in an hour... something about the Wolfswood"?

Sansa smiled into the crook of her own elbow.

_Jon Snow? I kissed those gorgeous lips last night.... Wolfswood? To look for the portal, that's right....if only I could take Jon home with me!_

Sansa grinned wickedly then made to sit up and was reminded that yes - moving meant pain and the urge to vomit. She groaned loudly and held her head like it might fall apart if she didn't.

"Uurgggh....I feel like something crawled down my throat and died" she grumbled, leaning against the intricately carved heavy wooden headboard.

"Here" Amelia fished about in the drawer of the dressing table and produced a small jar filled with leaves.

Sansa looked at her with a wrinkled nose and a furrowed brow.

"Chew. It will help with the wine sickness".

Sansa tentatively opened the jar, the overwhelming smell of mint escaped.

_Oh what I would give for some mouthwash!_

Sansa forced some dry bread, water and a few grapes down while Amelia carried on pottering about the room. After a quick dip in the bath, she was helped back into her dress - she was amazed that 'drunk Sansa' had figured out how to get the thing off by herself in the first place.

_Or did I?_

Flashes of fingers - someone else's fingers pulling at the laces behind her filled her foggy head.

_Oh god! Did we do anything else?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promise this all the time but I really really really need to wrap up some of my older wips - so which of the following (if any) are you most keen to see more of?... 'If She'll Have Me', 'Cravings' of 'Distractions'??


	5. Ever heard of France?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's POV

"Why are you walking around with that ridiculous expression on your face"? Arya asked, making Jon jump out of his skin. She's pretty good at sneaking up on people and going unnoticed but _anyone_ could have done that to him this morning, considering how distracted his mind was. At that very moment he had been reminiscing on Sansa pinning him to the floor of the stable and seating herself over his hips. He had been thinking that he'd liked the weight of her there and the feel of her legs bracketing his sides. Jon cleared his throat with a flush of red on his cheeks before reigning in his absentminded grin and ruffling his little sister's hair.

"What ridiculous expression"?

"That stupid grin and far off look in your eyes.... you resemble the maids when they get all moon-eyed over Robb".

That sobered him quickly and he felt the familiar form of a frown come over his face like the comfort of some well worn boots. Arya laughed.

"It's because of her isn't it"?

"Who"?

"That new girl, the one with the red hair".

Jon resumed his walk across the yard, not answering Arya's question and rolling his eyes when she followed him eagerly, repeating her query.

"Robb says she's strange".

 _That's an understatement_.

"Robb said that"? Jon asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I think he actually said ' _unique_ ' but I knew what he meant".

"Hmmm" Jon began to smile to himself before catching his grin and straightening his expression into something more neutral.

"Are you going to marry her"? Arya asked, hot on Jon's heels.

" _What_ "?! He halted suddenly, causing his little sister to bump into him and almost clumsily trip up and become a mess of mud, unwanted skirts and rapidly unravelling hair.

"Are you going to marry her? I saw you sit with her in the hall and you seem to like her - you don't normally like anyone".

Jon sighed and forced a kind, unaffected smile upon his lips. "I do like her, aye...but highborn ladies don't marry bastards".

Arya frowned down at the floor as Jon resumed his path towards the stables.

"You don't need to marry anyone anyway" she commented as she caught up with him. Jon only grunted, his jaw clenched and he felt the muscle there twitch. "Is she actually a Lady though? Robb says that she wouldn't tell him where she's from or anything about her house"?

This was true. Lady Sansa has been very vague about her home and down right avoided questions about her family. In truth, some things she did were not ladylike at all - flirting and kissing him being one. And yet there was something about her.

"I don't know Arya...I'm just trying to help her whilst she's here" he shrugged.

"' _Help her'...riiiight_ " she replied sarcastically. Jon grinned and ruffled her hair again.

"I'll have none if your cheek thank you mi'Lady" Jon teased - she hated when he'd call her that.

They'd made it to the stables and Arya wandered off to see her pony. Jon's mind did some wandering of its own as he waited for Sansa to meet him. He thought about the kisses she'd shared with him last night, how she'd bit his lip and slid her tongue against his. He remembered her singing songs with curious tunes and unfamiliar words, the strange and yet enticing way her body would move to the rhythm he couldn't fathom. She kept saying that her borrowed dress made her feel like ' _Maid Mary-Anne_ '...or was it ' _Marion_ '? ' _Marianne_ '? Anyway, this seemed to have prompted her to serenade him something sweet about 'Everything she does, she does it for him' or something like that. It was rather direct for a song and she got frustrated quickly when Jon couldn't sing along with her, exclaiming that he must know the words because apparently the song was 'everywhere'. 'It must not have reached Winterfell's walls' he'd explained, making her huff and finger at his shirtsleeve, muttering something about ' _forgetting all this is real_ '. Yes, she is very strange indeed.

He knew he had to put most of her behaviour last night to how affected she seemed to have gotten by the wine. Jon kept reminding himself that if she had been sound if mind, then she would not have acted so suggestive with him, she would not have kissed him and she definitely wouldn't have invited him into her chambers and tried pulling him towards her bed.

_"I can't my Lady...and...and as much as it pains me to ask, please stop touching me like that out here in the hall" Jon said in a hushed voice outside Sansa's chamber door._

_"Then come inside with me so I can carry on touching you like that" she purred in his ear as her hands carried on playing with the hem of his jerkin while she pressed herself against him. Jon let out an involuntary whine and glanced left and right to see if they were alone in this wing of the castle._

_"I shouldn't" he gulped._

_"You should"_

_"I really can't my Lady" he murmured, unable to pull his stare away from her lips._

_"I don't know how many times I need to tell you to stop calling me that" she tutted and wound her hands around his neck and urged him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear again. "I like it when you say my name, I'd like to hear you moan it while you fuck me"._

_Jon was pretty sure he was red from head to toe and his mouth hung open like a cave at that. Now he was surer than ever that she really was past the point of over-indulged with her cups and firmly seen herself into the realms of drunkenness. Still, it was a potent image she'd painted with her words and he felt himself strain against the lacings of his breeches at thoughts of following Sansa into her chambers and burying his cock deep into her sweet cunny._

_Sansa giggled and brought him back to himself just as she was opening her door and tugging him by the hand._

_"I can't Sansa" Jon sighed "you're not of sound mind and I'd be taking advantage....besides...you're a Lady and I'm...well, I'm me"._

_She gazed at him softly then but didn't let go of his hand. "Can you at least help me out of my dress"?_

_"I can get a maid to-"_

_"Don't bother them Jon, you can do it for me" she said, yanking him through the doorway with her._

_His fingers fumbled behind her as she smiled at his reflection over her shoulder in her mirror. He felt his pulse thunder faster with each rasp of lace being pulled through the eyelets. Sansa continued to giggle torturously. Gods how he wanted her. Wanted all of her. Wanted her to enlighten him as to what all those curious words were that tripped out of her edible mouth. Wanted to devour her so fiercely he scared himself at the revelation, for an opportunity to do so would be too precious for someone like him. Which was precisely why her flirtations were both thrilling and suspicious. Why on earth would someone like her even give him the time of day?_

_Jon gulped as her undershift was gradually revealed, an occasional brush of his knuckles proving how thin a material it was made from. Sansa spun unsteadily on her feet to face him, he helped her keep upright by holding her upper arms. She quickly brushed his hands away to push the sleeves of her dress down, the weight of it causing the thing to whoosh to the floor, making a puddle of fabric at her feet. Jon blinked and couldn't stop his eyes from being drawn to the shadow of her teats, dark pink under her shift, only just visible in the low light of her room. He's not entirely sure but he thinks that he may have licked his lips at the sight._

_Sansa giggled again and leaned to press herself against him. Jon's hands automatically came to her waist, feeling the heat of her body through the thin shift. "Kiss me Jon" she said sweetly with lazy eyes intend on his mouth._

_"I really shouldn't...I-"._

_Jon's weak protests were devoured by Sansa's lips upon his where she hummed into him with content, the sound echoing through his own mouth. Jon was lost - hopelessly so, and enjoying the feeling of being adrift until Sansa's not so subtle efforts of manoeuvring him towards her bed sobered him quickly._

_"We really can't Sansa" he said, tearing himself away from her lips. Sansa huffed in annoyance. Gods he wanted to give in, he wanted to take whatever it would be that she was willing to give him. But he couldn't, she was a guest of Winterfell and one that was under the influence of drink at that._

_She'd regret it once her senses return._

_"I thought medieval people were all about sex and war and....and fucking jousting and falconry or something"?_

_"Did you just call me evil"? Jon asked with A grin full of amusement._

_"Medieval, not evil" Sansa clarified with a sigh as she untangled herself from him and flopped back onto her bed in a decidedly unladylike manner with a sigh. She was so confusing - the way she acted, the things she said. It was as equally intriguing as it was frustrating. "Urgh" Sansa moaned as she slung an arm over her eyes "I can't even get laid here"!_

_"Is the bed not to your liking then"?_

_"What"? She asked, removing her arm to peer at him._

_"The bed? Is it not suited to you? You want to 'get laid'"? Jon tries out her curious phrasing for what he assumes is sleep "but can't because it is not comfortable"?_

_Sansa laughs "yes, something like that Jon" she chuckles._

***********

Robb had not been gifted with the free time to help escort Sansa back to the Wolfswood - what with the fast approaching wedding and all, and Jon was damned if he was going to remind Theon should he tag along. Lady Sansa had not recoiled or looked uncertain at the prospect of the journey with him unchaperoned, so he had allowed himself this indulgent trip with her alone and was a little vexed when Arya insisted that she come along with them.

The ride out to the wood reminded him of the time yesterday in which she shared his horse back to Winterfell. He flexed his hand and remembered the heat of her centre at the heel of it on the saddle. He still couldn't figure out for the life of him why she had been out, alone with only her strange tight black undershift to barely cover her body. Jon began thinking of the lengths of her legs, the apparent smoothness of her skin there and the curve of her calves and thighs.

He was wrenched free from his salacious musings by Arya's fast chattering voice as she rode her pony next to Sansa's grey mare, excitedly asking a slew of questions.

"Is it hot, where you're from"?

"Sometimes" Sansa smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here, in the North"? Is it far from your home"?

"Ah....I was...touring...travelling".

"With this ' _friend_ ' of yours? 'Loras'"? Jon asked as he urged his gelding to trot up to the other side of Sansa's horse.

"Yes".

"Alone? Is he kin"? He asked.

"Loras? No".

"Is he your husband then" Arya asked raising one brow as her head turns to look at Sansa, catching Jon's eye as she does.

" _My husband_ "?! Sansa scoffs "no, no he's not my husband, just....a friend". Jon feels a heaviness that he hadn't realised was in his chest dissipate. Arya furrowed her brow at the redhead.

"And your father let you travel alone with him"?! Sansa looked a little flushed as worry clouded over her face before Arya carried on with her babbling. "I wish our Father would let me go travelling, I want to cross the Narrow Sea and tour Essos...see the Titan of Braavos, the Long Bridge of Volantis, the ruins of Old Valyria... oh! And the Dothraki horse lords"!

Arya seemed lost in her own world of far off places and exotic people but Jon's attention was drawn to Sansa's confused looking expression as she studied her horses mane in front of her.

"Have either of you been to or heard of France"? Sansa asks all of a sudden, giving them both sideways glances. They both shake their heads. "Umm...'Francia'"?

"No.....is that where you're from"? Arya asks excitedly, her eyes lighting up with fresh questions "where is it? I've never heard of it. Is it far? What is it like"?

"Ah...um, I'll tell you later" Sansa says with a small smile before her gaze goes back to the horse beneath her.

They eventually reach the part of the Wolfswood where they'd found her slumped and unconscious leant against a tree yesterday. Her message made of twigs and stones was found again, untouched. Jon helped Sansa to dismount, holding her waist as she braced herself on his shoulders. He tried not to get lost in her sky blue eyes as he lowered her to the ground, but his efforts were futile as her smile reeled him in like bait and her eyes held him in place like a snare. Until Arya cleared her throat with more volume than was strictly necessary.

Sansa started their wait for her friend by weaving in and out of some trees, calling his name, her voice getting louder and louder. After giving up and kicking at some forest debris and cursing (making Arya grin from ear to ear) she sat crossed legged on the ground and cradled her chin in her palm as her elbow rested on her knee. Arya flopped down opposite Sansa and mirrored her. Sansa paired an amused huff from her nose with a warm smile for his little sister.

As the hours passed by, Sansa's frustration grew like a cub grows to be a snarling wolf. Pacing back and fourth and between trees, muttering to herself and refusing to sit still. Arya started by following her around and trying very hard to squeeze any information from her about her homelands. Each time, her efforts were met with avoidance or distracted vague answers. Jon watched on from the fallen tree he was leaning against.

Eventually, Arya grew bored and unsatisfied with Sansa's lack of forthcoming and wandered off to find a good climbing tree - probably a crabapple or an oak.

Jon reached out to gently hook his hand under Sansa's elbow as she made to pass him in her frantic pacing, mumbling to herself as she went. "Sansa" he said softly. "If he doesn't come to you today, we can come back, I'll help you find him, I swear it".

Jon watched as her panic thawed ever so slightly and her returning gaze grew soft. "Thank you Jon" she nurtured a small smile and then muttered to herself "or I could be stuck here forever" before she resumed her pacing.

Jon's eyes tracked her movements and the curious way she seemed to be awaiting this 'Loras' to appear miraculously from thin air. Every little noise - from a bird, their tethered horses or the wind rustling through the leaves - seemed to set her off, making her turn her head quickly like she was expecting an ambush of some sort.

"Robb's right, she is strange" Arya commented once she'd returned to him, seating herself on the fallen tree he was leaning against, straddling it like a horse and swinging her legs on either side of the large tree trunk.

"What makes you say that little sister" he says, eyes not leaving Sansa's meandering form.

"Well, she won't tell me anything about where she comes from...and she's just...I don't know... she says strange things and what is all this about"? She asks, her head nodding towards the red haired woman currently muttering to herself and peering around trees. Jon shrugs making Arya roll her eyes.

The chill of late evening started to set in around Jon and Arya where they're sat at the base of a tree, the latter with her head in Jon's lap, indulging in a lazy open mouthed nap. Sansa stopped her futile constant vigilance and approached them with dejected shoulders and a resigned look upon her face. Jon leapt to his feet, dislodging a sleeping Arya rather unceremoniously, earning him a scowl.

"No sign of him"? Jon asked, praying that he didn't sound as hopeful as he felt. Sansa shook her head and looked near to tears.

_Gods please don't cry. I wouldn't know what to do if you cried._

"Where would Loras be staying? He must have lodgings somewhere? Did he not tell you? Did you not share your travel plans"? He asked trying to be helpful. Sansa held her head in her hands and shook it.

"Urgh! I don't knoooow" she whined painfully, finally looking up at him with such a sorrowful look upon her face he felt it pinch at his gut. "I don't even really know where I am".

"Why don't you look at a map"? Arya chirps from her place still on the floor.

*************

"I don't understand" Sansa squeaked with a creased brow. "Where are we"? She shook her head as the three of them stood in Father's study, a Westerosi map opened up on his desk.

Arya snorted and pointed at Winterfell on the yellowing parchment "there". Jon glanced at Sansa, she was shaking her head and couldn't seem to stop. He could almost taste her confusion like a madness that stained the air.

"Okay....umm...this-this IS England right"? She asks with frantic eye movements between himself and Arya. "I mean it has to be" Sansa gestures to the map with one upturned palm.

"What's 'England'"? Arya asks, causing Sansa to stare at her with wide eyes and quickening breaths. "What? What is it"? Arya shrugs and looks between him and Sansa.

"Britain?!...the United Kingdom?!.." Sansa asks frantically, her voice becoming more and more urgent. "...ahh...what were the Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms...uhh..."? Sansa mutters to herself, closing her eyes to try and grasp at locked away knowledge behind her eyelids. "Northumbria"?! She suddenly yelps with wide eyes "Mercia"?!!

 _What is she talking about_?

Jon shakes his head at her and Arya shrugs with similar lack of understanding. Sansa takes a deep breath and smooths her hands over the map from the middle to the edges. "Ok, show me where London is". She moves her head to look at each of them as they meet her stares with blank faces. "Yorkshire?!.....Wales?!!.....FUCKING CLACTON-ON-SEA?! GIVE ME SOMETHING HERE"?!!!

Both Jon and Arya watch as the panic that grips Sansa so suddenly and palpably hangs thick around her shaking body.

"No no no no no...what does this mean"?! She asks them both and then the map. Jon doesn't know how to offer Sansa any comfort as he's not completely sure as to what it is that's causing her distress. "What's this"? She suddenly asks pointing at the map.

"That's The Wall" Jon clarifies.

"Hadrian's Wall"?

"Just 'The Wall'".

"Why is it there"? Sansa asks, not looking up from the parchment.

"To protect the realm".

"From what? Please tell me you're going to say 'from the Scots' or 'the Celts' or whatever they're called at the moment" Sansa pleaded with a painfully worried look on her face.

"From the wildlin's" he says as he shook his head, not really understanding what answer she was willing him to give instead.

"And grumkins and snarks" Arya butted in with a grin, Jon threw her a glare before his eyes flitted back to Sansa - who seemed so confused that it was as if she were looking through him, not at him, like pretending he wasn't there and saying those words would make it all better. It wasn't a feeling he was unaccustomed to, but it still worries him none-the-less.

"There has to be an explanation" Sansa whispers to herself, breathing hard. Jon moves closer to her and tries to help Sansa to calm herself by placing a steadying hand on her back. He'd seen his Father do something similar to comfort Lady Catelyn once when one of the younger boys had caught a dangerously high fever and she'd near enough run her nerves thin until the illness broke.

"Other countries"! Sansa suddenly declares "I need to see other countries in relation to this one... that we're in now...what is it called"?

_Alright, that's it. What is wrong with her? What's causing this delirium?_

"I think you might need to see a Maester" Jon says worriedly, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Sansa bats him away. Arya ignores both of them and opens one of Father's drawers, rooting around before she brings out another large scroll.

"Here" his sister proclaims as she unfurls the parchment and smooths it out in front of Sansa. It's a little smaller than the previous Westerosi map, causing Sansa to bend lower to read the place names.

"Essos"? She reads aloud in question, her eyes frantically scanning the rest of the map.

"Didn't you learn about The Known World" Arya asks incredulously "can you see your birthplace...where's 'Francia'"? Sansa shakes her head violently.

"Where's the rest of it"?

"The rest of it"? Arya crinkles her nose.

"Yes, the rest of it - because unless I'm in a different dimens-" Sansa's words halt abruptly and Jon can feel her stiffen under his hand that is still at the small of her back. "Oh God"! Sansa straightens up "Oh shit"! She drags her hands down her cheeks "what the actual fuck"?! Arya grins at her use of profanity before Sansa collapses into Jon's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sansa's finally caught up on just how dire her situation really is. Jon's worried about her reaction but is just pleased she's not left yet tbh lol


End file.
